codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
X.A.N.A.
X.A.N.A. is a formless, demonic, and sentient artificial intelligence that is bent on the destruction of humanity. X.A.N.A. was created by Franz Hopper. It has the ability to launch attacks by activating Towers in Lyoko, and usually employs monsters programmed by it to stop the main heroes from deactivating them. It can manipulate electricity, and possess anything and anyone, putting them under its control to carry out its objectives. It has miraculously reawakened in the fifth season, Code Lyoko Evolution. It is assumed that Professor Tyron has unknowingly resurrected the evil multi-agent system by accident. Virtual and Physical Appearance .]] As stated above, X.A.N.A. is a sentient, perceiving multi-agent program and artificial intelligence, and because of this X.A.N.A. does not have an actual physical form or digital form. Even it's monsters are just servants that X.A.N.A. created, not X.A.N.A. itself. The spectres that it uses to possess humans in the real world are just digital, formless extensions of X.A.N.A. With them, X.A.N.A. can observe the real world. The same applies to polymorphic clones. X.A.N.A.'s only physical incarnation was in ''Ghost Channel, as a virtual Jeremie inside a simulation bubble. It transformed into a demonic caricature figure of itself and tried to kill the main characters. The closest thing to a real appearance of X.A.N.A. was in Fight to the Finish. where just as X.A.N.A. was being destroyed, the ghost that was forced out of William is seen screaming and writhing in agony and pain. The red lines that go through the tower Wires, may very well be what X.A.N.A. actually looks like on Lyoko. Personality As an AI/Multi-agent system, X.A.N.A.'s limited personality has evolved and changed over the course of the series. But there has been a few constants, which are most likely a result of his original programming. X.A.N.A., throughout the series, is shown to calculate the risks and benefits of any and all situations before acting, like a typical machine. Season 1 X.A.N.A.'s plans in Season 1 can best be described as random, and not well thought out or executed. Its first attack was designed to scare Jeremie, Ulrich, Sissi, and Odd away from the factory, by activating a tower and sending a ball of light to try and kill them. This particular attack, like most of his season one attacks was done by following its most basic instincts. X.A.N.A. had four main goals in season one, prevent Team Lyoko from reaching the Supercomputer and interfering with its plans, killing those who know about it, and keeping Aelita trapped on Lyoko. X.A.N.A. evolves and gains more power and thinking capacity through returns to the past. X.A.N.A.'s attacks usually fail, because half the time it is only by coincidence that the warriors would have been affected by X.A.N.A.'s attacks. X.A.N.A.'s attack in Ghost Channel was one of its most ingenious plans, but it failed because X.A.N.A. failed to calculate Jeremie's courage. In the season finale, X.A.N.A. was able to steal Aelita's childhood memories of her life on Earth, mistaking for placing a virus into Aelita, which allowed it to survive by linking Aelita to the Supercomputer. Season 2 In Season 2, X.A.N.A.'s plans changed due to Aelita being materialized, but it is dependent on the supercomputer to survive. In this season, X.A.N.A. has become stronger and more intelligent due to all of the returns to the past that either it or the Lyoko Warriors have activated. As a result, X.A.N.A. seems to have gained a better understanding of human nature, as a few of its plans involved the idea of using its enemies' emotions and feelings against each other. In this season, X.A.N.A. knows Aelita feels responsible for those it hurts, and constantly uses this knowledge to its advantage. X.A.N.A. also preys on Jeremie's insecurities and failures to try and trick him into making mistakes. It has also shown it will do whatever it takes to preserve its own existence, as seen in the episode, Marabounta, meaning it will ally itself with the Lyoko Warriors if it means survival. Season 3 X.A.N.A. becomes much crueler to its enemies in this season. X.A.N.A. begins to place the warriors in a position where they have to do what it wants, or their friends will die. Since X.A.N.A. is freed from the supercomputer, it constantly tries to destroy Lyoko and the Supercomputer itself. X.A.N.A.'s methods of getting rid of the Warriors also extend to sending them to jail, or making them seem crazy. Season 4 X.A.N.A.'s personality stays pretty much the same during Season 4. It also tries to use its newly acquired slave William to its advantage more often. Evolution Biography 1990s (Before the Series) X.A.N.A. was created by a computer-genius named Waldo Franz Schaeffer most likely in the 1990's. X.A.N.A.'s mission was to use the towers on Lyoko to destroy Project Carthage. It is unknown if X.A.N.A. ever succeeded at this goal, but since Men In Black tried to kill Franz Hopper, it should be assumed that X.A.N.A. failed to achieve this goal. X.A.N.A. eventually became self-aware due to Franz Hopper's repeated returns to the past, which allowed him to be able to betray Franz Hopper and trap him and his daughter on Lyoko. Franz Hopper deactivated the Supercomputer to prevent X.A.N.A. from leaving it and trapped him there. Prequel X.A.N.A. was reactivated in the prequel episodes by a teenager, who was exploring the Factory looking for computer parts. The Teenage boy, who was named Jeremie soon met Aelita, and vowed to materialize her into the real world. X.A.N.A. would spend the prequel episode trying to scare Jeremie and his friends away from the supercomputer. When that failed, X.A.N.A. began to try to use more deadly means and made it his goal to try and prevent Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi from being able to materialize Aelita. X.A.N.A. began to activate towers on Lyoko, which he would then use to cause major disasters on earth, that were designed to either kill the teens or prevent them from accessing the Factory. Season 1 X.A.N.A. attacks in the beginning were random at best. X.A.N.A.'s first attack was possessing Milly's Teddy bear and have it grow into a large man eating monster bear and have it attack the school. X.A.N.A. next tries to steal electricity from the city's substations in order to be able to short circuit the newly build nuclear power plant, which would cause a nuclear explosion. Ironically, if this plan had succeeded, X.A.N.A. would have most likely been killed in the fallout of the attack. X.A.N.A. later tried a similar attack with chemicals, which would have killed people but would not have affect the supercomputer. After these failures, X.A.N.A. created a living poisonous gas monster to try and kill Jeremie, Sissi, and Jim. It failed due to Jim's Navy Seal training. X.A.N.A. attempted to launch an attack to destroy the city's computer infrastructure. Most of the problems are solved through manual overrides. This attack caused two freight trains full of deadly toxins to get placed on the same track. And if they crash, it will release the toxins, where it will spread and kill everyone in the city. In Cruel Dilemma, X.A.N.A. goes for more of a direct approach to prevent the Lyoko Warriors from freeing Aelita. This is done when he possess two bulldozers and attempts to kill the team directly by using them. The attack fails, but Jeremie is forced to free Yumi from the digital sea, and cannot free Aelita. X.A.N.A. changes his tactics in Image Problem by kidnapping Yumi on Lyoko and have a clone replace her. This was done, to destroy Jeremie's computer and the scanners. The plan failed due to Aelita being able to free Yumi from the Guardian. X.A.N.A.'s next attack involves taking over a costume of a monster that is currently being stored at the factory and using it to capture Ulrich and Sissi and then waiting for the others to show up and rescue them. X.A.N.A. next tried to take control of all the phones at Kadic, in hopes to use their combined antennas to take over a spy satellite and use its laser to destroy the school. This failed due to Jeremie being able to use the School's antenna to block it. X.A.N.A. next tries to take control over a set of traditional Japanese Samurai Armor and to use that to kill the Lyoko warriors. Ulrich is able to use his Sword fighting skills and keep it at bay. X.A.N.A. tried to take control of rats to use to try and eat the gang, as well as their classmates alive. X.A.N.A. later tried this again with bees. X.A.N.A. also tried to create many more catastrophes to get rid of the other Lyoko Warriors. .]] X.A.N.A. also kidnapped all the warriors in the episode ''Ghost Channel and traps them in a fake Earth. This plan failed because X.A.N.A.'s knowledge of the human world was very limited, and thus, was unable to understand why Jeremie would go to Lyoko to find his friends. X.A.N.A.'s biggest attack was in False Start, he was able to materialize Kankrelats and use them to attack the school. The Lyoko warriors were caught completely off guard by this attack. Jim, who had helped the warriors, was able to destroy most of the monsters using a nail gun, but he almost died from being hit with so many lasers. Season 2 possessing Jim.]] In the second season, it is revealed that X.A.N.A. wants to escape from the supercomputer and to go on to the network. For X.A.N.A. to be able to accomplish this goal, X.A.N.A. needs to steal Aelita's memories which hold the keys for X.A.N.A. to escape into the internet. X.A.N.A. begins to use its most powerful monster the Scyphozoa to accomplish this goal. It is also revealed that the Supercomputer doubles in power every time a return to the past happens, and because X.A.N.A. is inside of the computer X.A.N.A. also doubles in strength. X.A.N.A. is also shown to reside in a hidden Sector in Lyoko called Carthage. It is here, where the Lyoko Warriors meet the terror known as the Scyphozoa, which uses it tentacles to try and steal Aelita's Memories. X.A.N.A. in this season begins to understand emotions, and how it can use the warrior's emotions against them. Aelita begins to experience her last memories as a human being, which allows the Warriors to find Franz Hoppers Diary. X.A.N.A. fearing what would happen if they were able to decrypt the diary, possess Jeremie and uses him to destroy Franz Hopper's diary, unfortunately for X.A.N.A. Jeremie had created a copy. X.A.N.A. tried to take control of Aelita by giving her a necklace for valentine's day that had a mind control chip in it. This chip caused Aelita to go to the Scyphozoa and to give herself to it willingly. Jeremie told Odd to fire at Aelita, knowing that X.A.N.A. needs Aelita alive. Also seen in the episode Missing Link, where X.A.N.A. steals Yumi's DNA sequence which prevents her from leaving Lyoko, this was done because X.A.N.A. knew that Aelita would give hers to Yumi which would allow X.A.N.A. to take Aelita's memories at will. Odd And Ulrich were able to stop this from happening and were able to recover Yumi's DNA sequence. X.A.N.A. is forced to help the Warriors on two occasions this season. The first time was during the episode Marabounta, where Jeremie tried to create a monster based on how army ants attack. X.A.N.A. is forced to help the warriors destroy the unstoppable monster. In Common Interest, X.A.N.A. also had to have Jeremie help it replace the nuclear battery of the supercomputer, when the battery was beginning to die. X.A.N.A. later attacked the Warriors by virtualizing Krabs into the real world. Where they then begin to attack Yumi's family and the school. This attack failed because Aelita was able to be virtualized before the scanners were destroyed. X.A.N.A. later tries a few more interesting attacks. X.A.N.A. takes over Odd's dog. Kiwi and attempts to create a Zombie outbreak, where if Kiwi bite someone they become mindless Zombies. It is questionable how effective this attack would have been if X.A.N.A. had succeeded. X.A.N.A. later tries to use the Warriors friendship against them. X.A.N.A. creates a polymorphic Spectre and has it impersonate different members of the gang and have their friends catch the clone kissing someone else in an effort to create distrust in the group. X.A.N.A. later takes control of Mr. Delmas and has him kidnap Odd and Yumi and gives the warriors an Ultimatum; Aelita surrenders herself to the Scyphozoa or her friends will be liquefied. (liquefied means killed). X.A.N.A. later tries to activate towers in an attempt to force the Warriors into going to Lyoko and to steal Aelita's memories. X.A.N.A. soon tries an alternate strategy, X.A.N.A. begins to take control of people and have them kidnap Aelita and virtualize her alone on Lyoko. X.A.N.A. later tries to create a complex ruse, to kill all the Lyoko Warriors. X.A.N.A. creates a polymorphic clone, and has that clone appear to be Franz Hopper. To make the Gang believe that this was the real Franz Hopper, X.A.N.A. activated towers and then deactivated them, by claiming that you could always deactivate them through the computer, and claiming that the scanners were unsafe and deadly. X.A.N.A. while acting as Franz Hopper, was able to turn the entire gang against Jeremie and convince them that Yumi was dying. Franz Hopper was able to trap the gang in sector 5 with no weapons and the scanners disabled, and seemingly send Aelita to the Scyphozoa's clutches. Unfortunately for X.A.N.A. Jeremie saw through the ruse, and tricked X.A.N.A. and saved the everyone. X.A.N.A. tries to prevent the Gang from decrypting Franz Hopper's Diary in the episode Revelation. X.A.N.A. does this by creating a Spectre and having it trap Odd and then impersonate Odd. Once the spectre pretending to be Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita are virtualized, and the decrypting process has started the Spectre de-virtualizes Yumi, and begins to fight Ulrich with the help of two Tarantulas. Ulrich is able to destroy the Spectre but is de-virtualized soon after. Franz Hopper soon appears and prevents X.A.N.A. from being able to take over the tower. .]] X.A.N.A. was able to trick the Gang into going to sector 5, to try and retrieve Aelita's missing DNA sequence. Once the gang arrived in sector 5 and found the location of the DNA they rush towards it with Franz Hopper's help in the form of Mantas. The gang runs towards the DNA sequence and right when Aelita touches it, it breaks apart and disappears. The chamber collapses and the entire gang is de-virtualized and Aelita is trapped alone with the Scyphozoa, who moments later, steals all of Aelita's memories and is able to escape from the Internet. Season 3 Season 4 Evolution Motives Just like its personality, X.A.N.A.'s goals have also evolved over the course of Code Lyoko. Its two primary goals throughout the series have always been survival, and to destroy/subjugate all human life. It also wants to stop the Lyoko Warriors interference, by any means necessary. The goals listed below are for the season not the episode. Season 1 *To bring harm to humanity. *To keep Aelita a prisoner in Lyoko, so that way the supercomputer would not be turned off, and it will survive. Season 2 *To keep the supercomputer running, while it still resides in it, so it can survive. *To steal Aelita's memories and thus the keys to Lyoko, which would allow X.A.N.A. to escape the supercomputer and into the Internet. Season 3 *To destroy Lyoko, so the Lyoko Warriors lose their only means of fighting X.A.N.A. It will accomplish this by having its monsters destroy the core housed in Carthage, and by using the Scyphozoa to possess Aelita into entering Code: XANA into each of the sector's Way Towers, with the latter further hindering the Lyoko Warriors. Season 4 *To create a huge amount of Replikas to take control the world network. *To destroy the Supercomputer by any means necessary. *To protect its Replikas. *To destroy the Skidbladnir to prevent the Lyoko Warriors from destroying its Replikas. *To kill Franz Hopper, the only person with the knowledge how to destroy it permanently. *X.A.N.A.'s ultimate goal was revealed in ''Down to Earth. All of the Replikas that it made inside the supercomputers that it has been to, and the work at the real world facilities that X.A.N.A. was doing there, are for the purpose of creating and perfecting its army of Siberian Robots. X.A.N.A. will then use this army to conquer and enslave the human race. Evolution *Retrieve his Source Codes from Yumi, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich to bring its full strength and power to 100%. *Escape from Tyron's quantum supercomputer and take over the network once again. *Convince Tyron that he does not exist inside his supercomputer. Character Relationships The Lyoko Warriors *'Jeremie:' X.A.N.A. seems to hate Jeremie the most out of all the Lyoko Warriors. But it has also shown to respect Jeremie's intelligence. It believes that Jeremie is the primary reason that the Warriors always ruin its plans. When X.A.N.A. made a polymorphic clone of Jeremie, it remarked that it respects Jeremie's highly advanced intellect and courage. *'Yumi: '''For an unknown reason, X.A.N.A. seems to have a grudge against Yumi. This is from the fact that it uses her the most to accomplish its plans, and that X.A.N.A. always has its monsters try to devirtualize her first. X.A.N.A. took Yumi's physical form to seduce Jeremie in ''Image Problem. *'Odd:' X.A.N.A. just sees Odd as another annoyance. It is shown to respect Odd enough in the episode Marabounta to have his monsters listen to Odd's attack orders. *'Ulrich:' X.A.N.A. is aware that Ulrich is the group's best fighter, and usually only fights Ulrich by outnumbering him in the real world. *'William:' X.A.N.A. has noticed that William has the most potential of the warriors as a fighter on Lyoko. This is why X.A.N.A. used the Scyphozoa to possess William's mind. After William was freed from its control, it tried to convince him to rejoin it on Lyoko, creating a physical body for itself from William's biodata. Monsters X.A.N.A. appears to see the monsters it sends to fight the warriors as nothing more than simple programs that it can always remake. X.A.N.A. only protects its most valuable and strongest pawns, like the Scyphozoa, X.A.N.A. William, and the all-powerful Kolossus. Franz Hopper/Waldo Schaeffer X.A.N.A. is shown to have a very deep hatred and fear of Franz Hopper. X.A.N.A. originally was Franz Hopper's loyal program and the guardian of Lyoko. X.A.N.A. became much stronger since Franz Hopper did so many returns to the past. It eventually betrayed Franz Hopper and kept him prisoner on Lyoko. After Franz Hopper escaped into the Digital Sea, X.A.N.A. repeatedly tried to lure him out by trying to throw Aelita into it. Tyron X.A.N.A. so far has been trying to keep itself hidden from Tyron and has only had one fight with him so far. X.A.N.A. tries to keep itself hidden so that Tyron would not realize that it dwells deep within his own supercomputer. Even though Tyron had shut his supercomputer off, X.A.N.A. is still very much alive and is waiting to be reborn again to carry out its own evil plans. Powers and Abilities As a program, X.A.N.A. has the potential for holding vast amounts of knowledge and data beyond normal humans. As for its other abilities, it is essentially a virtual Jeremie, being at the back seat of the controls while it remains out from anyone's reach, and programming monsters to battle the Lyoko Warriors on its behalf. Even when X.A.N.A. isn't bound by the supercomputer anymore, it still has the following abilities: *'Programmer:' X.A.N.A. usually uses this to program monsters, traps, and viruses to fight the Lyoko Warriors. Some of his monsters can perform special functions outside of battle, like the Guardian, which is designed to imprison a victim, or the Scyphozoa, which can drain memory and DNA, and put a victim under X.A.N.A.'s control. Aside from sending the usual monsters, X.A.N.A. can alter the terrain in the Lyoko sectors, camouflage areas, and program a virus to unleash within its monsters' laser attacks (Temporary Insanity). When it escaped from Lyoko and into the Internet, X.A.N.A. can hack into any supercomputer that is on the network. To seize control of them, X.A.N.A. must form a Replika, or a copy of Lyoko inside each one. With this, X.A.N.A. can access the real world. X.A.N.A. can increase its programming abilities by drawing extra computing power from every Replika that it controls. Near the end of the series, it controls hundreds of Replikas. Using power from all of them is how it can create and maintain the Kolossus, its greatest and most powerful monster. *'Tower Control:' It can activate and deactivate Towers on Lyoko, which allows it to affect the real world. By using the towers, X.A.N.A. can manipulate any material objects, send electrical attacks, and unleash its spectres to possess objects, computer systems, environments, forces of nature, animals, and humans that it can modify and use in any way it wants. *'Communications:' X.A.N.A. is able to communicate to people in the real world, but only through electronic devices, text messages on cellphones, or the Internet. Trivia *X.A.N.A. is voiced by David Gasman in the American version of Code Lyoko, the same actor who also voices Herb, Jim, and William. *According to YTV's Vortex block's host Paula (Code Lyoko was a show on this block and during commercial breaks Paula would often share bits of trivia), X.A.N.A. was once a good computer program until an evil virus corrupted it. Interestingly she said this piece of information in the middle of season 1 before season 2 even aired. *X.A.N.A.'s name has a similar name to Xanadu, the virtual world in Garage Kids. Gallery ca:XANA es:XANA fi:XANA fr:XANA gl:XANA it:XANA pl:XANA pt:XANA ro:XANA ru:Зена sr:Ксена Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Supercomputer